


一个社畜的自我修养

by Ian17



Series: 【sp短篇】一发完 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian17/pseuds/Ian17
Summary: ⭕SP预警故事的节奏可能稍微有一点点慢，请大家耐心~
Series: 【sp短篇】一发完 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645513
Kudos: 67





	一个社畜的自我修养

“小周，晚上风还是有点凉，我去取车，你在这等一会儿吧。”连殊皱着眉头看着乌沉沉的天空，对身旁的人温柔地嘱咐着。  
“唔，好的。”周歌行懒懒散散地抬头看了看，敷衍着回答了一句。看着连殊小跑着下楼取车，好像怕他等久了一样。  
已经是第三次和这个男人约会了，起初是朋友介绍认识的，好吧，其实就是相亲，自己一大把年纪了，还是gay，连殊……真的是很好的选择啊。温柔又体贴，工作稳定人也很绅士。  
正想着的周歌行被不远处的喇叭声惊起，看着连殊伸出手，冲他摆了摆，他收回思绪，朝车里的人笑了笑，拉开车门，坐到了副驾上。  
“已经很晚了，我刚刚怕你饿了，顺便买了杯奶茶，要不要去吃点东西？”连殊一边开车，一边细心地询问着对方。  
周歌行接过了奶茶，道谢后表明自己不饿，明天还要上班，还是希望早点回家，对方也没有继续勉强。  
车载音响里的歌声静静流淌，两人一时无话。周歌行沉默着看着窗外，夜晚的街道格外的安静，昏黄的路灯给沥青路披上了橙色的面纱，晃着他的眼睛，扰着他的思绪。两个人相处时，时常无话，如果是两个相识已久的人，这样可以叫默契，但他们只见过三次，两个人的气氛总会莫名陷入尴尬。周歌行在一开始的时候还努力地想找找话题，但实在不是自来熟型的选手，一两次后便鲜少主动开口。活跃气氛的重担就落到了连殊的身上，就像现在一样。  
“刚才那部电影还是挺有意思的，最后反派的反转让人觉得眼前一亮，小周，你觉得呢？”连殊开着车没有看向身边，但是透过后视镜看了两眼周歌行，眼里尽是温柔和笑意。  
“嗯……挺好的，就是反转太突兀了，如果前面能有更多的伏笔就好。”他应和着话题，他不知道为什么如此平淡的话题，对方也能保持巨大的热情跟他聊天。热情到，让他不知所措。  
两人继续有一搭没一搭地聊着，连殊也发现身边的人心不在焉，也没有勉强，始终都是淡淡地笑着，温和有礼。周歌行倒不是故意的，他确实在思考着一件很严肃的事情。  
车没开一会儿，就到了周歌行家小区的门口。尽管两人每次约会连殊都已经是车接车送了，但还是会细心地挑选离他家近的约会地点。  
连殊把车停好后，正准备解下安全带，就听到周歌行说：“真不用每次都把我送到家门口，这儿也不能停车，你直接开走吧。”  
“耽误不了几分钟，走吧。”他笑了笑，继续解开了安全带。  
周歌行神色暗淡，没有阻止他。推开了车门，其实也真的只有两步路了。没两分钟就走完了。  
周歌行闷不做声地往前走，小区里昏暗的灯光笼罩在两个人身上，初夏的蝉鸣聒噪得令人心烦，眼看就要到了，周歌行停下了脚步，转过身，两个人面对面，也看不清彼此的脸，他对着身后的人说：“我到了，你快回去吧。”  
连殊的脸隐藏在黑夜中，也看不清表情，但声音听起来还是很温柔，他开口说：“每次出来都感觉时间过得好快，那晚安啊。”  
周歌行也道过晚安后，正准备转身上楼，又听到了连殊热情的声音。  
“下周好像有一个电影要上了，同事都很推荐，周末一块去看？”  
周歌行慢吞吞地回过身子，低头看着地，过了半晌，轻轻地开口说道：“我下周末可能要加班。”  
“噢，没关系，没关系，那下次见面之前我们先联系，以你的时间为主。”  
周歌行此时内心十分纠结，还在犹豫什么呢，难道想要孤独终老一辈子吗，连殊家世好，学历优秀，工作稳定，答应他啊，答应他啊，错过了这个人下次还要等到什么时候！想是这么想着，但说出的话却是……  
“对不起，我这段时间可能都很忙，就先不见面了吧。”说完后空气好像凝固了，连蝉鸣都逐渐消散。周歌行此时特别感谢小区里昏暗的灯光，让他不至于难堪到要看见对面的人的表情。  
连殊也不是什么都不懂的愣头青，自然知道这句话意味着什么，初夏的温度没有很高，但背后还是起了一层薄薄的细汗，他觉得心里好像有什么堵住了一样，想要发泄出来。尽管如此，他还是轻言细语地问道：“那我，是没机会了吗？”  
“啪”的一声，一楼的住户突然打开了阳台上的壁灯，周歌行猛地看见了连殊被白色灯光照射着有些惨白的脸，静了半晌，他也不知道该说些什么。  
“能给我一个理由吗？我，我看看我们还有没有挽留的机会？”连殊微微苦笑了一下，柔声问道。  
周歌行整个人都很烦躁，但也不全是烦躁，心里很乱，又酸又沉重，他貌似漫不经心地转过身，不去看连殊的脸，慢慢地说：“我虽然是，是个同性恋，”还是个0，他在心里补充着，没有说出口，“但我真的不需要你鞍前马后，嘘寒问暖，对姑娘似的，我是个大老爷们儿，我……”我想要激情，我他妈想要你打我一顿，但周歌行是怎么都说不出口的，连殊是个温柔到不能再温柔的人，他肯定也需要一个和他一样稳定的能好好过日子的伴侣吧，自己真的不是，不要去拖累一个好人，不能让一个善良的人为自己的寂寞买单。想着，周歌行紧紧地握住双手，胸膛不停地起伏着，好像有满腔的情绪需要宣泄。  
连殊看着周歌行的背影，在灯光下，影子被拉得老长，浅浅地投映在自己身上，他觉得身边的人就像这道影子一样，怎么也抓不住，但他还是忍不住想要去争取，他清了清嗓子，说道：“如果是因为这个，我真的，挺抱歉的，家里有几个表妹，从小我……我可能习惯了，但是我不认为这是什么致命的问题——”  
“对，这不是问题，我没说这是问题，”还没等连殊说完，周歌行就急躁地打断了对方，“你很好，真的，”说着，他挠了挠自己的脑袋，“操，我不是在给你发好人卡。”越说越词不达意，周歌行猛地一脚踢开了地上的石子，鞋底和水泥地面摩擦的声音，沉闷地打在两个人身上。  
连殊皱了皱眉毛，深呼吸了几口，对着那道背影说：“那，那你就不想找个人陪着你吗？”语气中甚至还有一丝不易察觉的哀求。  
周歌行苦笑了一下，对方真的击中要害了，想，当然想了，但是没感觉还是别勉强了吧。他吞了吞口水，闭了会眼睛，小声开口说：“大家都是成年人了，也不是小孩子，需要人陪，有什么事，都可以自己解决。”  
“真的吗？”连殊向前走了两步，两人靠近了一点，“这个也可以自己解决吗？”说完他轻轻拍了拍周歌行紧紧包裹在牛仔裤中的屁股。  
周歌行猛地睁大了眼睛，迅速地转过了身，啪地一下用力打开了连殊的手，不可置信地看着他。

周歌行盯着电梯里不断变化的数字，心里一片乱麻，他知道两个人肯定需要谈一谈，不知不觉就答应了连殊要去他家坐坐的要求，明明在车里谈更好吧，但他此时已经顾不上这么多了，烦躁已经把他淹没了。  
“叮”电梯到了七楼，两人一前一后地出来了，周歌行输入了大门密码。一打开门，看见合租室友正在客厅里喝水，看见他带了个男人回来，那厌恶的神情几乎溢于言表。  
“喂，你——”  
“我朋友来拿东西，一会儿回去。”懒得解释更多，周歌行打开了房门，用力一甩，走进了屋里。  
连殊闷不做声地跟着他，接住了被狠狠一甩的房门，轻轻带上了。他环顾了一下屋内，实在是很小很乱，只有一把椅子、一个书桌、一个衣柜和一张床，他皱了皱眉，轻声询问道：“你室友知道——”  
“鬼知道他知不知道，他妈爱谁谁。”周歌行一把推开飘窗上的泡面零食水杯，坐了上去，把唯一的一把椅子让给了连殊。  
“你工资不低，为什么要跟人合租？换个地方吧，也换个室友。”连殊没有立刻坐下，他弯腰从地上拿起热水壶，看了看坐在飘窗上的人，叹了口气，说：“我去烧点水，晚上喝点热的比较好。”  
“不用了，你想喝水等下自己去买吧，那壶烧出来有一股塑料味，我不爱喝。”而且别现在出去碰到那傻逼室友找不痛快，周歌行在心里默默补充，顿了顿又继续说道：“我在找房子了，不过住哪无所谓，就一睡觉的地方，我得多存点钱付首付。”  
他解释完后，屋内又陷入了一阵沉默，周歌行从口袋里掏出烟盒，给自己点了一支，开始吞云吐雾。连殊突然站起了，贴近了他，够着身子推开了窗户。两人离得很近，周歌行可以闻到他身上浅浅的洗衣粉的味道，转瞬即逝。  
“抱歉，刚刚冒犯了。”连殊站在飘窗前，看着烟雾缭绕在周歌行身旁，认真地开口道歉。  
“你怎么知道的？”周歌行用力吸了一口，冲着窗外吐了出去。  
“上一次见面的时候，我无意中看到了你的消息提醒。”连殊又坐了下来，抬头看着沉默的看着周歌行的后脑勺，忍不住继续开口说道：“你还是应该谨慎一点，如果被其他人看到——”  
“我应该谨慎，我应该小心，不能被其他人看到，因为我很奇怪，是个变态是吗？”周歌行将烟头掐灭，转过身来盯着连殊，冷冷地开口说道。  
连殊皱了皱眉，摇了摇头，直视着他的眼睛，坚定地说道：“我不觉得你奇怪，更谈不上变态。但我不想你承受无端的非议，而且，”说着，顿了顿，似乎是在思考该如何措辞，“而且我和你一样。另外一点想告诉你的就是，你加的那个实践群，里面鱼龙混杂，很不安全，早点退了比较好。”  
听完连殊的一番话，周歌行瞪大了眼睛，他以为对方真的是个品学兼优的好好先生，温柔体贴缺乏情趣，为什么，为什么会……  
“你不会以为我是骗你的吧？”说着连殊在手机上捣鼓了一番，然后拿着屏幕放到他面前，“这个人认识吗？我虽然退了群，但和里面几个人还是有联系的，你看，”说着又滑动了下屏幕，“这是我们一月份的聊天记录，那时我们还不认识，总不至于能骗你了吧？”  
周歌行目瞪口呆地看着，不知道该说些什么，嘴巴张了又关上，最后喃喃自语地说道：“那你怎么知道我是，我是……”我是喜欢挨打的那一个，根本说不出口，周歌行的耳朵通红，曲起膝盖，将自己的脸搁在上面，双臂环抱着自己，典型地缺乏安全感的表现。  
“这个倒确实是我猜的，”连殊将椅子挪到飘窗前，跟周歌行靠得很近，他继续小声说道：“所以，我猜对了是吗？”  
周歌行没有说话，他脑袋已经完全宕机了，他不知道是该高兴还是害怕，只是继续地埋着头，默不作声。  
“你想试试吗？”连殊看着眼前的人，很想摸一摸他的脸，揉一揉他的头发，但他没有。  
“不，不可以，”周歌行连声拒绝，拨浪鼓似的摇着脑袋，“这儿隔音很差，不可能——”  
“去我那儿，小周，相信我。”连殊还是忍不住，轻轻将手搭在了周歌行的肩膀上，想让人他稍微放松一点。  
“不，不可以，”他还是下意识地摇头拒绝着，“不可以，明天要上班，得早起。”  
“我住的地方离你公司不远，你带好衣服，明天我开车送你去，绝对不会迟到的。”连殊赶忙解释道，后又觉得似乎不妥，将手放了下来，静静地说：“当然，以你的想法为主，你不想当然也可以。”  
周歌行终于把脑袋从膝盖中拿了出来，转过身看了看连殊，心里有某种渴望在开花结果。

周歌行神情复杂地看着不断变化的红绿灯，此时此刻坐在连殊的车里，距离上次下车还不到半小声，果然应该在车里谈的，他心里郁闷地想着，一想到接下来要发生的事情，就坐立难安。  
“很紧张吗？”驾驶座上的连殊边问，边打开了音乐，“放松一点。”  
周歌行不知道该说些什么，索性闭上了眼睛躺在靠椅上。

“咚咚”。  
“小周，洗好了吗？”连殊在门外敲了几下，继而又担心地说道：“你已经在里面待了很久了。”  
“砰。”门从里面打开了，周歌行穿着短袖T恤和运动短裤，头发湿湿的，水滴顺着一缕一缕的头发滴落下来。  
“洗好了。”他面无表情地说着。  
“喝点水吧，”说着连殊把水杯递给了他，“放心，没有塑料味。”  
温热的触感从指尖传来，周歌行看着手中的水杯，仰起头，咕噜咕噜全喝了。顺手把水杯还给了连殊。  
“谢谢……现在开始吗？”  
“嗯，你趴我腿上来吧。”说着，连殊坐到了床沿上。  
周歌行深呼吸了几口，慢慢地蹬掉拖鞋，趴到了床上。他能感觉到连殊的腿分别在他小腹和大腿处顶着，中间的臀部自然翘起，床很软，上半身可以埋进去，让他稍微放松了一点。  
连殊能感觉到周歌行还是很喜欢这个姿势的，他把手放在对方的臀上，轻轻抚摸着，手感很不错，可能因为刚刚洗完澡，身上还很热，臀部很饱满，摸上去很软。连续的抚摸让周歌行渐渐放松下来。  
“啪。”连殊一巴掌抽在了他左边屁股上。尽管穿着宽松的运动裤，但还是可以看出饱满的臀瓣被打得颤抖。周歌行在心中闷哼一声，比他想象中还要痛，他看连殊平时的作风，以为是个温柔的人，没想到力气那么大。  
“啪，啪，啪。”打得很有规律，左右间隔着一边一巴掌。周歌行略微有些喘气，头发上的水滴还没干，冰冷的水珠滑落到脖子里，额头上又起了一层细汗，确是滚烫滚烫的，他抬手抹了一把。  
“啪。”身后的巴掌还在继续。连殊注意到周歌行的小动作，问了一句：“很痛吗？”  
不问还好，这么一问，周歌行确实觉得有些痛了，尽管还隔着裤子，但夏天的衣物都很薄，根本也遮挡不了什么，虽然还能忍受，但太过密集的巴掌还是有些难受。而且，直接这么问出来，也太羞耻了吧，要怎么回答，难道直接说：“是啊，是啊，很痛，但是还要！”还不如直接杀了他。  
“啪，啪。”又是一边一下，周歌行把头埋在床单里，闷闷地说：“不痛。”  
连殊看了他两眼，没有作声，继续落下巴掌。大约十几下过后，他停下了。  
“我现在要脱了你的裤子。”这不是疑问句，还是陈述句，连殊没有给周歌行思考的时间，说完后，就稍微抱起了周歌行的大腿，让裤子顺利褪去。脱完运动裤后，他没急着下一步，而是摸了摸对方已经有些发烫的屁股，微微有些热，但也仅限于此，这才刚刚开始。  
“你想让我继续脱了你的内裤吗？”被黑色内裤包裹着的臀部，边缘处隐隐有些发红，衬着白皙的皮肤，格外好看。就像被糖纸包裹着的美味糖果，连殊不确定自己是不是要一次性打开。  
周歌行没有说话，他没有过类似的经历，完全不知道该说些什么，吞了吞口水，低声说：“随你。”  
“好。”连殊应了一声，卷起内裤的边缘，连成一卷，勒在了周歌行臀缝里，完完全全地卡了进去，就像一条丁字裤一样。内裤虽然没有脱下来，但整个臀部也都暴露出来了，他一手向前拉着内裤，一手继续落下巴掌。  
“啪，啪，啪。”因为没有了衣物的阻碍，巴掌直接打在肉上的声音更加清脆，简直是余音绕梁，周歌行不止耳朵，连脸颊都红了起来。他没想到比起疼痛，这种羞辱的感觉，更让他觉得难堪，不，不是难堪，是刺激。  
“啪，啪，啪。”巴掌接二连三抽在屁股上，周歌行能感觉到，伴随着每次巴掌，连殊都会扯一下内裤，让它勒得更紧。因此伴随着每一声清脆的巴掌声，周歌行要受到双重折磨，一是屁股上的刺痛，二是穴口里被紧紧勒住的痛苦，内裤的布料，浅浅地卡在那里，却并不深入，着实令他难受。  
“啪，啪，啪。”他继续承受着，但是屁股就那么点大的地方，连续抽打，肯定就有重合的地方，伤上加伤，真的格外痛，周歌行下意识往前爬了一点，想要躲避一下。但还没等他完成，就被连殊拽了回来，然后屁股上挂着的内裤被狠狠地一扯，周歌行被勒得差点叫出声来。  
“你倒是把裤子脱了啊！”叫倒是没叫出来，周歌行大声抱怨了一句。  
“不急，会有脱的时候的。”连殊不紧不慢地回答他，巴掌也没停下。  
“啪。”  
“啪。”  
周歌行把手中的床单越拽越紧，苦苦地忍受着身后的巴掌。屁股好像着了火一样，火辣辣的，全身上下弥漫着一股不可言说的燥热，他已经很久没有过这种感受了。  
连殊看着对方越发红肿的屁股，停下了巴掌。黑色的内裤依然卡在两瓣屁股中间，鲜红的屁股就像一颗桃子。微微肿起，越发显得饱满，他忍不住上手摸了摸，有些发烫，臀峰处横亘着几道巴掌印，连手指都清晰可见。  
“痛吗？”他轻声问道。  
“还好。”周歌行喘着气，小声应着他。  
听到回答后，连殊轻轻把对方的内裤从臀缝中抽了出来，脱了下去，他拿起对方的内裤，虽然是黑色的，但还是可以明显地看到，中间皱皱巴巴的一块颜色更深，他拿手一摸，果然湿了。他低头看了看周歌行红肿的臀部，用手轻轻挑开了两瓣臀肉，仔细检查了一下中间，穴口处略微有些红肿，但是勒痕很细，里面大部分地方还是白嫩的，跟周围红肿的臀肉形成了鲜明的对比。  
“舒服吗？”连殊轻轻拍了拍周歌行的屁股。  
“还，还行。”周歌行闷闷地回答着。刚说完就看见连殊把他的内裤递到了他眼前，他看着中间湿润的一块，脸颊一红，又把自己埋进了床单里。  
“你起来吧，把衣服脱了。”说着，他拍了拍周歌行的背。  
对方一起身，他就站起来了，去衣柜那找了跟皮带，将一头绕在自己手腕上，然后回过身对周歌行说：“把窗帘打开，跪到窗前。”  
周歌行赤裸着身体，穿上拖鞋，依言打开了窗帘，但瞬间他就惊呆了，因为……因为是一扇落地窗，楼层不算高，而且前方没有遮挡，可以清晰地看见外面的马路，还有明晃晃的路灯。他不由得有些犯怵，回头看了看连殊。  
连殊走到他身后，突然用力拧了一把对方身后的臀峰，他很用力，能看得出来指尖下的皮肤都已经泛白了。周歌行被身后的一股大力拧到不自主地撅起了屁股，他挣扎了几下，终于挣脱了。  
他恶狠狠地回过头瞪了连殊几眼，眼角眉梢带着一丝他自己都没发觉的委屈。像个可怜巴巴的小狼崽子，没过一会儿就收回了目光。周歌行想着，自己干嘛呢，本来就是为了爽，就照连殊的话做吧，于是两腿一弯，跪了下去。  
“手撑着地，屁股撅高。”连殊的声音在身后响起。周歌行一不做二不休，把手撑在了地上，腰下沉，摆好了姿势。  
“家里没有工具，只能用现成的。”说着，连殊把手腕上的皮带轻轻搁在周歌行的臀上，轻轻的划过，继续问道：“可以报数吗？”  
周歌行看着窗外笼罩在黑夜里的点点灯光，还要川流不息的马路，他深呼吸了几口，让自己镇定下来，完成后便回答道：“可以。”  
“嗖——啪。”连殊没有给对方更多犹豫的时间，手腕用力，皮带便划开空气，抽在了周歌行的屁股上。皮带的威力是巨大的，他能感觉到对方已经极力在克制自己了，但身体还是忍不住前倾，肩膀还在微微地颤抖。臀上很明显地出现了一道红痕，和巴掌印不同，这条痕迹更长颜色更深。  
周歌行被身后剧烈的疼痛撕扯着，感觉两瓣屁股被劈开了一样，他下意识疼得想跳起来跺脚，好不容易才克制住自己，颤颤巍巍地报数。  
“一。”  
“啪，啪。”又是两下，连殊甩着皮带在两瓣屁股上一边抽了一下。本来就极难保持平衡，周歌行被两股相反的力一下子推倒了，他在反应过来时，自己已经趴在了地板上，身后的刺痛一下子窜到了骨子里，让人难以忍受。他吸了吸鼻子，发现自己居然流泪了，眼泪大滴大滴地砸到地板上。他正准备抬手擦一下，就看到连殊把纸巾递了过来。  
“用这个擦。”  
“……好。”被打哭了，虽然只是生理性的眼泪，但还是有些丢人啊。  
“你，”听见连殊的声音，周歌行抬头望了望他，“你还没有报数。”  
对，周歌行都糊了，忘记自己正在做什么了，摆好姿势后，清了清嗓子，让声音尽量正常一点。  
“三。”话音还未落。  
“啪。”又是狠狠的一下。周歌行已经有了些许准备，尽管疼得想直接骂出来，但还是很镇定地报数。身后的皮带接二连三地甩下来，但都没有刚刚开始那两下力道大，不至于让他不能保持平衡。但身体还是下意识地躲闪，连殊也没有计较太多，只是偶尔催促他报数。  
周歌行抬头看了看落地窗里的倒影，自己正趴在窗前，浑身赤裸，肩膀几乎快挨到地上了，胸前两颗红点略微有些挺立，在玻璃窗前清晰可见，屁股朝上高高地撅起，浑圆饱满，虽然透明的窗户无法看出颜色，但上面肯定是一片鲜红，随着皮带的落下，屁股被扇得左右摇晃，十分诱惑淫荡。周歌行甚至还可以听到马路上急刹车的声音和汽车启动的嗡嗡声，繁华的大街上，每个人都西装革履衣冠楚楚。只有自己，一丝不苟，像条狗一样跪在地上，被人打屁股，被打得屁股直扭，还自己报数，并且起了反应。  
“啪。”  
“啊，啊哈，十。”他喘着粗气，勉强报完数。  
连殊看着周歌行撅起的臀部，上面一条条鲜红的长印，均匀地分布在各处，基本上把屁股上的每一个位置都照顾到了，屁股已经完全肿了起来，与之前相比更加圆润饱满，完美的弧度就这样展现在他眼前。  
连殊一把扶起了周歌行，将他抵在窗前，轻轻摸了摸他的屁股，他去了一趟洗手间，出来时手里拿着一个中等大小的按摩棒，举到周歌行眼前，问他：“想用吗？”  
周歌行眼睛都看直了，从挨的第一巴掌起，他就觉得后穴空荡荡的，后来内裤勒进去还好一点，拿出来后更是让人心痒难耐。他犹疑地看着连殊。  
连殊把工具放到床上，揉了揉对方的屁股，俯在他耳边，轻轻说道：“还有十下皮带，不用报数，可以喊叫，但你不能动，我会打得非常快，你可以做到吗？”  
周歌行回头看了看连殊，默默地点了点头。他将头和手都抵在窗户上。身后的皮带便狂风暴雨般地向他扑来。  
一，尽管不用报数，他还是在心中默念着，试图转移自己的注意力，不然自己会被恐惧淹没。  
二，三，没有给他一丝喘息，就这样抽了下来，裹着风，劈在他的臀上，皮带明明是很软的物件，但此刻就像是一把刀一柄剑，伤口都是割开的，可以见到活生生的血肉。  
之后周歌行就没有力气再继续数着了，因为他感觉到脖子被人狠狠地擒住，不然自己肯定站不住了，手心里全是汗，玻璃太滑，根本扶不住，被人狠狠固定住身后的皮带就更难挨了，因为已经没有空间给自己挣扎了。他只能感觉到自己身后已经炸开了。而且站着被人固定住狠狠抽屁股的这种羞耻感，也够他消化一阵子的了。  
可能都不到一分钟，但周歌行觉得有一个世纪那么漫长，他才感觉到身后的皮带已经停止了，但他却仍然不敢轻举妄动，因为此时再小幅度的动作都能拉扯到身后的肌肉，刺激到屁股上的伤口。  
突然，他感觉到一给东西抵在他的臀间，他知道那是什么，他一把拿住了，小声对连殊说：“我自己来。”然后把东西拿到前面，看了看，发现对方竟然已经细心地涂好了润滑剂。他抬眼看了看连殊，没有说话。把按摩棒抵到穴口处，另一只手轻轻地掰开红肿的臀肉，一点一点地将按摩棒推进去。  
“嘶——”尽管已经很小心了，但触碰到伤口，特别是皮带印子，还是格外疼痛。他只好换了一只手，去掰另一边的臀肉，那一边相对而言，伤口少一些，按摩棒进去的过程，已经让周歌行满头大汗了。  
连殊沉着脸色，看对方十分熟练地使用按摩棒，便开口问道：“自己用过很多次吗？”  
周歌行使劲儿了半天，也才推进去一半，便将头靠在窗户上休息，闭着眼睛回答连殊：“我用这玩意儿的频率就跟你撸管一样。”  
连殊看了看他，突然把手放到那露在外面半截的按摩棒上，对周歌行说：“我帮帮你。”说完就一把按摩棒一下推到了最深处，一气呵成。  
“啊，啊哈——”周歌行一下子叫了起来，声音像是从喉咙管里直接蹦出来的，带着气流，十分性感。连殊一把把人推到了床上。  
“顶到了吗？”他站在床边打量着对方，面无表情地问道。  
“废话，你试试插这么深，看顶不顶得到。”周歌行趴在床上，气急败坏地朝他嚷嚷着。直到身后一个冰冷的东西贴在自己的臀肉上。  
“你，你干什么，不是说是最后十下皮带吗，拿开啊！”周歌行惊恐地回头看着贴在自己臀上的发刷。  
连殊移动着发刷，轻轻扫过整个臀部，看着扫过的地方瑟瑟发抖起来，他很满意，蛊惑着周歌行说：“不想尝试一下边插边打的感觉吗？”  
周歌行显然有点心动，但他估量着身后的疼痛，皱了皱眉，开口说道：“我受不了太多了。”  
“不，你受得了，趴好，屁股撅起来。”说着就跪上了床，拉起对方的胯骨，把那颗红肿不堪的屁股又扯了起来，并且打开了按摩棒的开关。  
“啊，啊——”身边的人立马呻吟起来，屁股就塌了下去，连殊一手扶着他的胯，一手拿着发刷就抽了下去。因为按摩棒被夹在中间，连殊这次只冲着一边抽打。  
周歌行感觉自己已经要疯了，眼泪鼻涕糊了自己一脸，插在自己身体里的按摩棒尽职尽责地不停震动，刺激着他那一块儿敏感的对方，每每被震到，他都感觉背脊一阵发麻，整个人都好像使不上力气，身体里一阵又一阵的热潮袭来，没有出口。密密麻麻的瘙痒延绵在整个臀部。又痒又痛，连殊打的很有技巧，每次都不是直接打下来，而是第一次轻轻地点一点某个位置，然后第二次发刷就会狠狠地抽打相同的地方，所以第一次就显得像是预告一样，清楚的告诉他，等一下这块肉会遭殃，但你只能高高地翘起屁股，无能为力，乖乖地挨打，承受你应该承受的惩罚。  
连殊看着左半边屁股基本上已经被发刷照顾得很彻底了，臀峰处有一个血红的圆形印记，就是发刷连续击打的痕迹。他正准备换一边的时候，手刚刚放开，就看到对方滑落下去。  
“啪。”他狠狠地落下发刷，打在最红肿的臀峰处。  
“撅起来。”连殊厉声说道。  
“受不了了，受不了了……”周歌行支支吾吾地说道，他此时已经油盐不进了，只知道整个人在高潮的前峰了，身体止不住地微微抽搐。  
连殊没有管他，发刷不断地继续在左臀上落下，速度和力道都十分到位，打得身下的人不停地扭动。  
“啊，连殊，你换一边，换一边——”周歌行大声嚷嚷着。  
“撅好我就换一边。”说着又高高举起了发刷。  
此时周歌行已经顾不上尊严了，能少受点折磨才是真的，他颤颤巍巍地支起身体，整个腿都是软的，穴口被按摩棒操弄的又湿又热，整个人软绵绵的就想躺在床上。他咬咬牙，还是撑起了自己。  
见周歌行已经照做了，连殊也没有继续为难他，将发刷的击打区域换到了右边。他看着随着发刷不间断地落下，对方不停地扭动着腰肢，两瓣屁股间的按摩棒露了一个小头，震动的嗡嗡声清晰地传出来，他亲眼看着身边的人沉溺进欲望的漩涡。他一手拔出了仍在辛勤工作的按摩棒，丢到了床上，手上的发刷越发用力。  
“啪，啪，啪。”继续落在右臀上，周歌行花了极大的力气才不会朝相反的方向倒去，后穴处突如其来的空虚，让他一阵难受，后边的小口一张一合，好像是饿了一样。他看着前方被连殊丢在一边的按摩棒，还在嗡嗡嗡地震动着，顶端有着透明的粘液。突然身后的发刷停了下来。他就再也支撑不住，趴到了床单上，他用前端轻轻地蹭着柔软的床垫，正准备用手抚上的时候，突然一双手抢在了他前面，紧紧地握住了他的性器，轻轻地上下撸动起来。他被伺候的很舒服。  
“嗯啊……”细细密密的呻吟声从嘴里溢了出来，在整个房间里回荡起来，气氛旖旎又暧昧。  
“啪。”的一声，连殊空出一只手，用力地抽在周歌行红肿不堪的臀上，只见对方紧闭着双眼，皱着眉毛，明明是在忍受巨大的疼痛，但嘴巴微张，呻吟声还是接连不断地发出。  
“啪。”又是一掌。  
“啊，啊，别打了——”话还没说完，周歌行就在连殊手上泄了出来。他整个人都沉浸在射精的快感中，下半身不由自主地抖着，呼吸急促，脑子里一片空白。但连殊并没有给他太多休息的时间。他拿纸巾擦干净了手掌。  
“啪。”的一巴掌又甩了上去。此时周歌行的臀已经不能看了，红肿不堪，四处横梗着细长的皮带印记，臀峰处两道明显的椭圆形印记是发刷打出来的，现在上面又重新覆盖了几个掌印，楚楚可怜，一看就是被人狠狠蹂躏过了，和腰肢以及大腿处雪白细嫩的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。  
“不，不要打了。”周歌行瞪着他。  
“啪。”连殊回应他的是又一记狠狠的巴掌，直接把人又打趴下了。  
“爽了吗？”  
“废话，射都射了。”周歌行倒是毫不犹豫地承认了，并附赠了一记白眼。  
“哪个工具最舒服？”  
“什么？”周歌行倒是真的没有弄明白对方的意思。  
“啪。”又被狠狠扇了一巴掌。他痛得牙齿都开始打颤。  
“皮带，皮带最舒服。行了吗，快放开我！”周歌行终于大声吼了出来。说完后整个人都趴在床上，动都不想动。也没有巴掌继续落下来了，此时他身体格外的沉重，眼皮都耷拉下来了，但是可能因为刚刚发泄过，脑子却格外清醒亢奋。  
“喝点水吧。”周歌行迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看着眼前晃着的玻璃杯，感觉真的有点渴了，拿了过来，咕噜咕噜喝了下去，温热的水流滋润了干渴的喉咙，整个人顿时清醒了不少。  
“还能睡几个小时，趴会儿？”连殊摸了摸他的头，柔声问道。  
周歌行拿出手机看了看手机，居然已经快三点了。他晃了晃脑袋，对连殊说：“不了，我改个bug吧，能帮我把电脑拿来吗？”  
“这么拼？”连殊笑了笑，把电脑从他包里拿出来递给了他。  
“你工作吧，我给你上药。”说着就把药膏抹在手心里。  
“已经很晚了，”周歌行回过身看了看连殊，眼神有点闪躲，支支吾吾地说：“你出了这么多力，还是好好休息一下吧。”  
“我没事儿，大家熬夜都是家常便饭嘛。”连殊搓着手，让药膏在手心中化开。  
“谢谢你。”周歌行看着连殊，认真地说道。  
“下周一起去看电影？”连殊试探着问道。想了想又继续说：“我没有别的意思，你不用因为我们中间发生了这个小插曲就改变什么，”他说着边将手轻轻抚上周歌行的伤口上，顿了顿，继续开口说：“但我还是希望你能够好好考虑一下。考虑考虑我。”  
“那我这样岂不是像在利用你，很渣啊。”周歌行小声嘟囔着。  
“我更像渣男吧，把你痛揍了一顿，令人闻风丧胆的家暴男。”  
周歌行回过身看着连殊，对方眼里星星点点的笑意都要溢出来了，看得他心中一动，也跟着笑了起来。  
“一起去看电影吧，渣男。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这两个人的性格我都超级喜欢。周歌行虽然生活一团糟，但努力工作，对待感情果断干脆，虽然有些难以启齿，但还是直视自己的欲望；连殊温柔有礼，细心谦逊，没有因为自己帮周歌行解决了他“难以言说”的欲望而以此加大自己的砝码，让周歌行和他在一起，始终尊重着对方，是个真正的绅士。两个人最后肯定会在一起，但可能会有一个过程，因为成年人世界里的问题，肯定不是挨顿打就可以解决的，大家可以自行脑补呀~


End file.
